Phase I toxicity studies will be carried out in patients with otherwise untreatable cancer using the combination of continuous infusion vinblastine (fixed dose) and continuous infusion cyclosporine A (escalating dose). The aim is to determine the maximal tolerated dose of cyclosporine and determine whether concentrations of cyclosporine required to reverse vinblastine resistance are clinically achievable.